A Fight For Life
by DreamWriter93
Summary: This takes place before harry was born and tells of James and his siblings fight against the dark side!


Chapter 1

I stood, staring up at the ancient Manson that had once been my home. I sighed and turned away, the summer wind whipped through my hair. The forest was my home now. I glanced back at the ivy-covered Manson. At the entrance in front there were two pillars that stood, tall, proud and cold like enemy soldiers. Many windows lined the back of the Manson, as well as a door leading to the beautiful garden and flourishing yard. It was an ebony door which brought even more life to the back of the Manson.

Right now a boy with messy black hair stepped out into the yard, which ended at the base of the forest. A small five-year-old girl fallowed him with eagerness. I knew these fine people. They were younger siblings of mine. The boy was my 18-year-old twin and the little girl was my youngest sibling to date. With his dark messy hair and good looks, my brother, James looked like our father, John. Except for his eyes, he had our mother, Jasmine's sweet hazel eyes. Jazz. My little sister was an exact replica of our mother. Right from the sweet little smiles, fiery red hair and creamy skin. The only thing that made her like Dad was her attitude, she was a calm as the still pond in the Garden.

My family was different from the rest of the magic families. Yet, even though my family was different, I was even more so. I didn't go or play Quidditch games. I loved to practice with weapons. I had the temper of the Devil, as my Father had once said. It was with this strangeness that made me the best slayer in all of Canada and England.

Still Hogworts accepted me, as I was the weirdest kid around. I was the first Potter in all of history to become a Slytherin. Many times I had the urge to slug the guy that wolf whistled at me, but instead I settled for five minutes of yelling at him.

I suppose I was pretty, I had auburn hair that looked like a flaming torch on my head, if it wasn't for the blonde streaks that came down on both sides of my hair. Many a person had said that my eyes looked blacker than coal. But in reality they were dark navy blue, only turning black when I was in a bad mood or in a good mood.

Also many had said that the only man I was to marry would be a Malfoy or a Snape. I was a pureblood and the first born of the Potters. The first born child must marry a Pureblood witch or wizard. It really sucked! The only reason I was doing it was because of James. If I had declined then I would not have to marry anyone. James would thus have to marry a snobby Pureblood. James had fancied Lily, my best friend since second year. So for James I had to marry. This was the reason James was coming toward the forest and the same reason applied to why I was here, standing in the shadows of trees.

James hurried down the slope toward me, while Jazz ran to keep up. Her hazel eyes shone in the sunlight that bounced off her. I walked out to met them with a warm smile and a hug. Except instead of giving James a hug, I gave him a firm handshake.

"Gemina, Father said that you had better come back, because," James stopped suddenly as his eyes widened in horror.

He was staring at something behind me, I turned and looked to see what frightened James. A vampire stood in the dark shadows with gleaming red eyes. I reached for my sliver sword, ready to defend my siblings from danger. As the vampire walked forward, I dropped my sword in resignation. I recognized him, and walked forward to shake his hand. Even though he was a vampire, I knew him well. Jackal, hated being a vampire all the time, having to drink another ones blood. He smiled at me and revealed to fangs. I also smiled showing off the two stunning fangs that scared the enemy. I was not a vampire, but when becoming a vampire slayer, you were given the powers to become a vampire.

From school I still remembered the saying, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" It was a useful saying. As a protector of Hogworts Castle I had to deal with all sorts of creatures.

"Good to see you once more Gem, especially in one piece!" Jackal, said, joking around with me because James didn't know who he was.

The last time we had met was in a vampire coffee shop called, The Bloody Coffee, a fight had broken out, it was over the last cup of Unicorn Blood Coffee. It was extremely rare, since unicorns are hard to catch and even harder to get a pint of blood. It was not only rare, but very expensive. These two gentlemen at the shop were able to afford it and I tried to break them apart. But no avail, the coffee tender got fed up so our dear coffee server, just turfed the coffee, cups and all, out the window and kicked the disruptive vampires out. It had stopped fast and we were all grateful, because it is not nice to be drinking a fine cup of coffee and get cobbered by a bunch of fools.

"Who is he?" my protecting brother said, finally relieved that my friend was not dangerous.

"James, met my good friend Jackal! Jackal, my strange brother James!" I said, introducing them.

Jackal, gave a curt nod to James, and turned once more to me. James pulled Jazz away from us and told Jazz to stay back. Jazz was the spoiled one, when she wanted something she got it. Right now she wanted to stay with me, her temper was coming out as I watched her eyes turn into a liquid fire.

"Let me go! Now! I want to see Gem!" Jazz yelled hitting James soundly.

I sighed and walked over to my little sister, James let go of her at my approach. James sort of feared me because I hung out with freaks and James's enemies. James pulled me into the shadow of a large cedar tree and glanced around.

James brought his voice down and said, "Dad would like you to marry Serveus Snape, but Mum protested and, said that she wanted you to marry Suris Black. Dad doesn't agree,"

I groaned. I hated being the first born. I was really only doing this for James. He had liked my best friend, Lily Evans for the longest time. If he had been the first born, _he _would have to marry some snobby pureblood Brat. I would have been allowed to _not_ marry and _not _live in a stuffy house. I wasn't a big fan of houses, living in the trees suited me just fine. In fact, I had been living in the trees all summer long. When you live in the forest you can observe everything, a unicorn trotting gracefully along a path, large spiders wander around, it was amazing!

"Whom is Suris Black? There is a star called Suris, but I have not heard of this Black fellow. Snape on the other hand I have heard of, all too well I must say!" Jackal, had been listening to our conversation.

"Suris Black is my brother's best friend, and he sometimes comes over," I said explaining to Jackal, I really didn't care if Jackal knew that I had to marry some snob.

"I see, now may your brother and sister excuse us for a moment?" Jackal, said with a tone of worry in his, usually, calm voice.

Jackal, didn't worry too much, unless it was an animal in danger. I nodded to James and Jazz. Jazz let herself be lead away out of the thick trees and back to the manor, James, I knew would be quiet and thoughtful at dinner. I walked into the shadows that made me feel safe and secure.

"What's wrong?" I asked unable to control curiosity long enough. It was also better to get strait to the point.

"You are in the most danger of any witch in Britain. Every damn follower of Voldemort is looking for you!" Jackal hissed.


End file.
